An epoxy resin composition has a high adhesive power of a cured product and has a property of being excellent also in moisture resistance and heat resistance of the cured product. For this reason, the epoxy resin composition is widely used for various purposes such as electronics, architecture, and vehicles. Also, in order to connect various connection object members electrically, a conductive particle may be blended in the above epoxy resin composition. An epoxy resin composition containing a conductive particle is referred to as an anisotropic conductive material.
The above anisotropic conductive material is used for connection between an IC chip and a flexible printed circuit board, connection between an IC chip and a circuit board having an ITO electrode, or the like. For example, by heating and pressurizing after disposing an anisotropic conductive material between an electrode of an IC chip and an electrode of a circuit board, these electrodes can be electrically connected by the conductive particle.
As one example of the aforementioned epoxy resin composition, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a composition containing (A) a phenoxy resin, (B) a multifunctional epoxy resin, and (C) an inorganic filler. In Patent Document 1, a flux is raised as an example of an arbitrary component.
The following Patent Document 2 discloses a composition containing an episulfide compound, an amine curing agent, an inclusion imidazole curing agent, a storage stabilizer, and a conductive particle.
The following Patent Document 3 discloses a composition containing a binder resin and a conductive particle having a solder layer. This composition may contain a flux.